1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass storage data protection system, and more particularly, to a mass storage data protection system for use with a mass storage device in a gaming machine to protect the mass storage device from unauthorized commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regulations within the gaming industry have historically proscribed xe2x80x9cwritablexe2x80x9d memory devices for the storage of computer codes that control the payoff aspects associated with a gaming machine. These code routines are so critical to operation that their corruption, either accidentally or deliberately, could result in cheating players. If such corruption occurred, even infrequently, it could pose a significant threat to the integrity of gaming operations. The storage of these codes is typically handled by a less volatile type of memory device, such as a ROM or EPROM.
As the gaming industry moves toward game designs that utilize more multimedia style game presentation, the need for increased memory storage for game codes, graphics, sound, video etc., grows dramatically. Quickly, the use of EPROM style devices for data storage is becoming a significant burden and hindrance to the development of the gaming machines with enhanced capabilities. The use of cost effective, higher density mass storage devices will thus become necessary.
In the personal computer industry, the need for large amounts of nonvolatile mass storage has not been nearly as significant. In fact, the opposite scenario is actually occurring. Current personal computer operating systems rely on the fact that data can be stored on the mass storage devices such as hard disks. This allows these operating systems to support virtual memory configurations, storage of recent web sites visited, storage of temporary recovery files in the event of a power interruption, etc.
In earlier generations of hard disk drives that utilize the intelligent drive electronics (IDE) style of system interface, it was not uncommon for these drives to be equipped with write protection jumpers to allow the disk to be write protected against data loss or modification. As the need for cost reduction in the computer industry increased, these jumpers were eliminated since the primary personal computer operating systems do not require them. Thus, in today""s market, it is nearly impossible to find an IDE disk drive (the industry""s most cost effective mass storage solution) that includes a write protection jumper.
In accordance with the present invention, a mass storage data protection system for use with a mass storage device in a gaming machine includes a mass storage device command latch, a timing circuit for timing signals between the mass storage device command latch and the mass storage device, a comparator between the mass storage device command latch and the timing circuit, and a comparator command register in communication with the comparator. The comparator command register includes commands that generate a fault within the mass storage data protection system. When the comparator receives a command from the mass storage device command latch corresponding to a command within the comparator command register, a fault is generated within the mass storage command latch.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the mass storage data protection system further includes a control and status register in communication with the comparator command register and the comparator. The control and status register is configured to at least partially control functioning of the mass storage data protection system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the timing circuit includes a synchronizer and a reset generator.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the comparator command register includes a fixed command array and a user command array.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the mass storage device consists of an IDE hard disk drive and the mass storage device command latch consists of an IDE command latch.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mass storage data protection device for use in a gaming machine that allows for the use of xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d cost effective mass storage solutions.
Additionally, the present invention provides the ability to control access to data stored on the mass storage medium in order to prevent unauthorized or accidental modification but allow data modification under controlled system administrative conditions, thereby maintaining gaming machine security.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for the ability to detect an attempted data modification and stop execution of the gaming code in response thereto.
Additionally, the present invention provides for the ability to extend the capabilities of the circuit by the use of programmable registers. This allows for the use of mass storage devices that provide a xe2x80x9csuper setxe2x80x9d of the functionality controlled by the basic circuit.